El fantasma de la pequeña Himawari
by Aurora F
Summary: Naruto y Hinata era una pareja joven y exitosa. Él ya había cumplido su sueño de ser Hokague pero ahora está seguro de renunciar al darse cuenta que su felicidad no se encuentra en serlo. Hinata lo apoya sin sospechar que algo sobrenatural le dará un giro a sus vidas.


**El fantasma de la pequeña Himawari.**

Capítulo 1

Las luces de la ciudad se movían a toda prisa. Siempre me ha maravillado ese juego de reflejos que sólo se miran por las noches. Él estaba a mi lado, corría como si fuera una máquina que no pudiese hacer otra cosa; por mi parte, yo me limité a sentir el viento que rozaba mi rostro. Esa sensación de libertad es única y no pierdo oportunidad de sentirla. Los dos guardábamos silencio.

Él era Naruto, estuvimos saliendo durante el periodo de un lustro y es mi esposo desde hace 2 años. El día en que nos casamos se formó una línea que separó nuestro antes y después de una forma muy notoria. Cuando nos conocimos él era exactamente lo que yo estaba buscando; me percaté de ello a través de nuestra primera conversación. Él es un hombre sencillo, inteligente, astuto y risueño. De estas cualidades sin duda la más importante es la última y es lo que lo diferencia de los demás. Tuve mucho conflicto con mis antiguos novios, puesto que a los humanos no nos gusta decir lo que sentimos y necesitamos de los demás. El juego de pensar que la persona amada debe adivinar lo que buscamos emocionalmente es un error que lleva a los fracasos amorosos. A la mayoría de hombres y mujeres por igual les gusta jugarlo. A mi no. Es un juego cruel que ha hecho creer que el amor debe doler y no es así. Lo que nos duele es el hecho de no platicar con los demás nuestros miedos, gustos, disgustos e inquietudes. El sólo sentarnos a esperar a que la persona en cuestión analice su propio comportamiento que nos llega a dañar, para que después solitos rectifiquen y se comporten como desearíamos que lo hicieran, no es más que un cuento de hadas. Y como naturalmente no lo van a hacer les exigimos cierto comportamiento sin explicarles un por qué. La psicología humana es muy simple en estas situaciones: siempre haremos lo contrario de lo que nos ordenan que no debemos o debemos hacer. Otro gran error es ser infelices porque las personas no hacen lo que desearíamos que hicieran. Nosotros no podemos controlar a los que nos rodean, pero si podemos controlar nuestras propias vidas para decidir quién nos rodea. Mucha gente no sabe convivir consigo mismo y busca precipitadamente gente que le haga compañía. Gran error si ni uno mismo no sabe lo que está buscando. Para Naruto y para mí esto es muy simple, para mucha gente no. Los dos hemos sido muy solitarios toda la vida. Claro que nos gusta la compañía de las personas, estimamos a gente que han sido nuestros amigos por largos años y para contarlos nos hacen falta dedos en las manos y los pies; pero encontrarnos a nosotros mismos es una actividad que nos gusta. Todos necesitamos nuestro espacio, y saber discernir las situaciones adecuadas para convivir y para estar solos nos ha costado largos años de amargas experiencias. Por todo lo antes descrito, supe, que a pesar de sus defectos, yo quería compartir mi vida con él. Aunque no sé por qué siento que lo estoy perdiendo…

Mi mente da vueltas buscando una explicación. Otra mujer no es, ni de broma. No por nada lo elegí. Él no es un cobarde y me diría en mi cara y sin tapujos que es feliz con otra mujer si esa fuera la razón. Sé que tampoco me ha dejado de querer; lo veo en esos ojos azules que aún me miran como la primera vez a pesar de su halo de tristeza. Entonces si me ama no entiendo por qué no es feliz. No sé cómo debo reaccionar o qué debo hacer. La frustración y mis sentimientos me están traicionando. Me da miedo caer en el juego cruel del amor antes descrito y como se dice "a lo que le temes es lo que pasa" y no quería cerciorarme de ese dicho. Llegué a la conclusión de que me estaba preocupando de más y ya sabía que él platicaría conmigo cuando estuviera listo para hacerlo. Mientras tanto debía distraerme en el trabajo, en mis actividades diarias, con mis amistades, etc. Trataría de que mi mundo no girara alrededor de él y de aquella incógnita de su comportamiento. Le daría su espacio.

Estuve divagando tantos minutos que ni cuenta me di del momento en que llegamos a casa. Cuando estaba más metida en mis pensamientos sentí que alguien abría la puerta y tomaba mi mano suavemente.

-Ya llegamos. ¿Te encuentras bien? (Me ofreció su mano)

\- Sí, disculpa, sólo estaba un poco distraída.

-Sí lo noté (caminamos hacia nuestro hogar)

Durante ese tiempo no me soltó la mano, yo estaba muy complacida, aunque sólo tocaba mi mano podía sentir ese cariño y ese amor recorriendo sus venas. Caminamos por el jardín de la casa hasta llegar a la puerta principal. Un tramo un poco largo, la casa es grande. Esos segundos que caminamos juntos me hicieron regresar el tiempo para sentirme como en las épocas en las que éramos novios. Sus manos frías, desde que lo conocí, despertaban mi deseo de cuidarlo y ser cariñosa con él. Las manos para mí son elementales de analizar. Describen concretamente la personalidad de las personas. Siempre supe que aquel hombre ruidoso y distraído escondía nobleza en su interior y no me equivoqué.

Escuché el ruido de las llaves, en ningún momento sentí cuando separó su mano de la mía. Al entrar, todo estaba callado y oscuro. La casa que yo misma había diseñado era extremadamente grande para 2 personas. Yo la preparé para el momento en el que llegaran nuestros hijos. Sólo que esos hijos han tardado un poco en llegar. Para ser sincera, muero de ganas de ser madre. Lo he platicado con Naruto y él me ha dicho que también quiere ser padre; pero sin lugar a dudas no es ahora el mejor momento. No quiero que mi hijo sufra la tristeza de su padre. No soportaría ser la única que estuviese pendiente de nuestro niño. Esos momentos de convivencia como familia los quiero compartir, no quiero sentirme sola, necesito su apoyo.

-¿En qué piensas?. Por qué no haz prendido la luz. Esta llave se atoró y necesito ver el problema.

-Lo siento, ahorita las enciendo.

Me dirigí hacia el apagador y las prendí.

-¡Listo!

Alcancé a escuchar a lo lejos al momento en que se encendieron las luces.

Yo miré a mi alrededor, era la casa de mis sueños. La habíamos amueblado juntos y nos describía a la perfección. La sala se encontraba en un escalón inferior a mano derecha de la puerta principal. Los sillones eran color hueso con un estilo antiguo y conservador, la madera que adornaba el respaldo superior era de primera calidad. La gran pantalla estaba al frente. Semejante artículo se me hacía un desperdicio de espacio pero él lo quería así para ver sus "programas culturales" que todos los domingos se convertían en futbol. La pared blanca contrastaba con la alfombra y las delicadas cortinas color vino que tapaban el ventanal. Mi "mueble capricho" como yo lo llamaba, era un piano que se encontraba pegado a la pared a mano derecha del sillón más grande. Algo que le agradezco a Naruto es que para complacerme aprendió a tocar el piano. Él sabe lo mucho que me gusta este instrumento y después de mis fallidos intentos al tocarlo tomó la iniciativa de asistir a clases. Ese día que me mostró lo aprendido me vi muy sorprendida y agradecida. Todos los demás muebles y accesorios hacen ver perfecta (a mi parecer) la habitación. En las paredes de toda la casa se pueden observar las pinturas que por años he ido recolectando. Adornan todas las habitaciones, hasta el baño. Esa facilidad que tienen los pintores para plasmar las ideas siempre me ha dejado maravillada.

A mano izquierda está el comedor para las visitas. Tiene una mesa grande para doce personas. En la pared más amplia y junto a dos ventanas se encontraba mi segundo "mueble capricho". Es un gran reloj de madera que suena cada hora y se le da cuerda cada 15 días, toda la vida quise uno. Mencionar todos los arreglos y muebles de ese lugar tomaría mucho tiempo ya que mi decoración fue detallada.

-¿Ya quieres que nos vayamos a dormir o quieres ver el televisor?

Le pregunté algo cansada.

-Prefiero irme a dormir, mañana tengo un día pesado.

-Sí, yo igual. Debo prepararme para el papeleo que quedó pendiente esta tarde. Ser la asesora del Hokage es una tarea agobiante.

-Aun no entiendo cómo tienes paciencia para eso. En verdad eres de gran ayuda para mí.

-Ni yo, pero me gusta. De esa forma podemos pasar más tiempo juntos y claro, también así cuido lo que es mío.

Lo resalté haciendo mi voz grave y graciosa.

-¡Ja ja! Con tanto trabajo siendo Hokage no tienes de qué preocuparte.

Me sonrió.

\- Me alegra haberte hecho sonreír, Naruto.

-Tu siempre encuentras la manera de hacerme reír.

Pude sentir un aire de melancolía en sus palabras. Me acerqué a él y lo abracé. Me quedé plantada en el aroma de su cuello y acaricié su cabello.

De repente el reloj del comedor sonó dando 11 campanadas.

\- Creo que ya debemos descansar. (Me comentó él)

Me separé muy a mi pesar. -Tienes razón, es hora de dormir.

Me volvió a tomar de la mano. Subimos las escaleras que se encuentran frente a la entrada principal. Como es costumbre antes de dormir, miré el mural sacro que un amigo pintó. Adoro ver la atmósfera pacífica del paraíso. Hasta arriba están pintadas las nubes que alguna vez, cuando niña, observé en el cielo y me dieron la idea de este mural.

Llegamos a nuestra cálida habitación y cada quien por su parte hizo lo debido para dormir plácidamente. Es un cuarto grande, tiene ventanas amplias enfrente de la cama. Siempre desee observar las estrellas mientras conciliaba el sueño, cuando por fin logré hacerlo realidad, jamás imaginé lo inspiradoras que son. He encontrado las mejores respuestas para resolver los asuntos de la aldea mientras observaba su inmensidad. Las paredes son color beige y están cuidadosamente adornadas con fotos familiares. Detestaría que estuvieran en la sala, son íntimas y personales. No cualquiera las debe ver. Nuestra cama es muy grande. Tiene una colcha del mismo color que la alfombra, son del tono de viridiano. Después de ponerme la pijama, me acurruqué en la almohada a toda prisa. Estaba realmente cansada. Naruto me dio la espalda y se durmió.

Pasaron pocos días, su comportamiento no había mejorado pero por lo menos yo me encontraba más tranquila. Y como lo había predicho en el momento menos esperado él comenzó a hablar utilizando un tono suave y firme. Fue en una mañana mientras desayunábamos.

\- Hinata, sé que has notado mi comportamiento distante. No quise lastimarte, aunque sé que lo hice.

-Y si sabías que estabas distante y que me lastimabas, por qué no hablaste antes.

\- Porque no he logrado comprender mi propia tristeza. Te agradezco que no hayas tratado de indagar e instigarme con preguntas que no te hubiera podido responder en su momento. Y de haberte respondido algo ahora estaría arrepentido y aún más triste.

\- No entiendo. Qué te imaginaste que te hubiera podido preguntar.

\- No imaginé. En los pasados días yo veía la misma pregunta en tu mirada.

\- ¿Aún me quieres?

\- Estuviste guardándote esa pregunta por días y yo me la estuve preguntando igual…

En esos momentos sentí que una piedra caía sobre mi pecho. Creí adivinar su respuesta y mis ojos se volvieron brillosos debido a las lágrimas que no quería sacar de ellos.

-Tranquila amor. (Rápidamente se acercó a mí y me abrazó fuerte. Por mi parte, yo no solté ni una lágrima hasta esperar su respuesta). Hace unos días no hubiera podido responderte. El distanciamiento que tuvimos me dejo en claro mis pensamientos. Hoy puedo afirmar que mi tristeza no es debido a que no sea feliz contigo. Mi amor por ti sigue siendo sincero y tan fuerte como desde hace años ha sido.

Al escuchar su respuesta sentí que mi alma volvía a su cuerpo y las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir desaparecieron.

-Ahora no puedo seguir hablando al respecto, debemos ir al trabajo. Te invito a cenar hoy.

\- ¡Perfecto! Saliendo de la oficina irémos al restaurante que más te agrade. Me alegro tanto de que por fin me hayas quitado la duda, a pesar de que aún veo tus ojos tristes…

Se levantó de su silla y se acercó a mí para besarme la frente. Tomó mi mano derecha y me ayudó a levantar de mi silla. Me miró fijamente.

-Yo te amo, no tengas duda. Mi tristeza no la entiendo y necesito de tu ayuda.

Dicho esto, nos fuimos a trabajar.

Al llegar a mi oficina, empecé a analizar cada una de las palabras antes dichas por él. Un monólogo comenzó en mi cabeza.

-Qué será lo que lo tiene triste. Tal vez hay peligro aproximándose a la aldea y no me lo ha comentado… No, no lo creo. Estando aquí me entero de cada suceso importante. Tal vez el que por fin haya cumplido su sueño ya lo dejó sin expectativas a futuro… No, tampoco es opción. Él siempre tiene algo por qué luchar. Problemas familiares serán… tampoco es opción de pensarse mucho. Tiene buena relación con mis padres y con mi hermana se lleva de maravilla. Bueno hasta los hijos de sus amigos lo adoran, él será un buen padre… ¡Exacto! Tal vez se siente vacío porque no tenemos hijos.

Después de llegar a esa conclusión que creía daría la respuesta y solución a la problemática, comencé a recordar su comportamiento a lo largo de estos dos años. Su voz grave y suave que me hacía feliz cada vez que la escuchaba pronunciar mi nombre se volvió seca; ya no se sentía el entusiasmo en sus palabras, ya no se reía como antes y ya casi no hablaba.. Yo ya intuía que tenía un nudo en la garganta que no lo dejaba respirar. Tal vez es la rutina de la vida lo que le aburre y lo tiene así.

Las horas pasaron lentamente hasta que el reloj marcó las seis de la tarde. Naruto llegó un poco atrasado y a pesar de que odio la impuntualidad no le quise dar importancia.

A diferencia de otros días, hoy Naruto estaba más animado. Hasta iba platicando entusiasmado mientras manejaba. Sus bromas me hicieron olvidar las preocupaciones y nuestras sonrisas nos hacían ver unos años más joviales. Siendo más certera, esa sonrisa era la misma que no había vuelto a ver desde hacia doce años. Esa sonrisa pícara e invencible. Teníamos escasos 12 años y toda una vida por delante. Recuerdo que lo miraba desde lejos en la academia. No tardaba mucho en tratar de llamar la atención a los lugares a donde llegaba. Todos se burlaban de él, lo rechazaban y parecía ser muy débil. Nunca se rindió hasta ganar el reconocimiento de los demás. Esa es la razón por la que siempre lo admiré. Siempre deseé caminar a su lado y cuando por fin me miró fuimos tan felices que decidimos alargar esa felicidad por años.

Y habíamos llegado al restaurante. Era uno de mis favoritos. La comida ahí es deliciosa. Al sentarnos y mirarnos fijamente de frente supimos de inmediato la seriedad de lo que íbamos a platicar. Después de ordenar la comida las palabras fluyeron.

Naruto, qué has pensado de tu comportamiento. Es como si de pronto hubieses perdido el sentido de vivir.

No tampoco es para tanto. No tengo pensamientos suicidas. Sabes, he pensado que tal vez el vacío que siento es por no haber podido convivir con mis padres.

Lo entiendo, no me puedo ni imaginar lo que debes sentir por no haber conocido a tus padres en vida. Pero ahora yo soy tu familia y bueno, eres el Hokage, toda la aldea es tu familia.

El ser Hokage ahora me parece algo sin sentido. Buscaba reconocimiento, admiración y respeto. No quería vivir siendo un rechazado por siempre. Ahora lo tengo todo pero… a qué precio. Nuestras vidas sólo están enfocadas a los aldeanos, hay ocasiones en las que pasan meses sin vernos y ni tiempo hemos tenido de tener hijos. Ahora sé que mi gran sueño en verdad ha sido el tener una familia y un hogar.

Estas pensando en…

En renunciar.

Pero aquí te necesitan. Eres el hombre más fuerte de Konoha y el héroe de la región. Has sido elemento clave para proteger a la alde que sin tu ayuda ya hubiera desaparecido.

Lo sé. Ya cumplí mi sueño de ser el mejor en lo que hago, pero no quiero seguir siéndolo a costa de descuidar otros sectores de mi vida como el hecho de que aún no sea papá. No quiero ser un padre ausente.

No es necesario que renuncies a uno de tus sueños para realizar otro. Podemos encontrar otra solución.

No lo sé. Tal vez si renuncio ahora jamás podré tener éxito como ninja de nuevo. Sólo sé que siento un gran vacío y no soy feliz. No quiero ser un esclavo de mis propios sueños. Por eso ya lo tengo decidido. Si estás de acuerdo conmigo, regresaremos a vivir una vida de simples mortales. Comenzaríamos desde cero. ¿Qué dices?

Ahora la que no lo sabe soy yo. Comenzar de nuevo es lo que me preocupa. La gente tiene fé en ti. Tal vez, si renuncias, lo tomarán como una traición.

No tengo miedo de nada. Si debo ser un ninja renegado, eso es lo que seré.

Entonces por qué tantos esfuerzo por tantos años y ahora renunciar

No tenía experiencia y tenía conceptos equivocados de lo que realmente es el respeto, la admiración y el éxito. Éste es el que se tiene cuando todos los días te despiertas sintiendo que la vida está en ti y hay que vivirla. Apoco tu nunca has sentido que una parte de ti murió.

La sentiré si algún día te marchas de mi lado.

Jamás haría eso… Siguiendo con el tema, siento que de nada me sirve ser Hokage si no soy feliz.

En eso tienes razón, Naruto. Después de casarnos, pasó poco tiempo para que te nombraran Hokage. Fue un cambio tristemente brusco para los dos, no tuvimos tiempo para nosotros. Los dos tapamos nuestra tristeza enfocándonos en el trabajo, descuidando bastantes cosas a nuestro alrededor. Entre ellas nuestra relación. No se diga más. Sabes, a mi también me ilusiona la idea de ser madre. No me gustaría que nuestro hijo naciera en este sombrío núcleo familiar.

Ni a mí. Te imaginas a nuestro hijo corriendo en el jardín de la casa de tus padres dando sus primeros pasos.

¿Hijo? No, yo me imagino a nuestra hija entrenando en ese jardín.

El destino ya dirá que nos mandará. Mientras tanto debemos arreglar todo para volver a cambiar nuestras vidas.

En ese momento sirvieron la cena y no se habló más del tema.

 _Continuará…_


End file.
